ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies
So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies is the seventh episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot When three anchors strike on ground from the sky, Ben as Crashhopper diverts them away from people and buildings, while Rook protects and evacuates the civilians. The devices cause a derelict ship to appear in Earth's orbit and anchor it to the planet via tractor beams. Rook and Ben fly onto the derelict ship via Rook's Proto-TRUK and enter the ship via a rather large hole. Once onboard, Ben and Rook follow a trail of bubble wrap to the once again criminals,The Vreedle Brothers, whom Rook refers to as the most vile creatures in the universe. Ben as Grey Matter incapacitated the brothers by diverting a pipe onto them, causing them to be frozen solid. After the Brothers have been thawed, Rook explains his contempt for the pair of Vreedles whom were kicked out of the Plumbers' Academy after they blew it and it's ammunitions up. As a result, Rook ended up spending his final days of Plumber training in a trailer on an asteroid. The brothers explain that they were not responsible for the damage to the ship, and were simply scavenging it for weaponry. At that point, a third party hijacks the Proto-TRUK and tries to use it to escape to Earth. Grey Matter uses his intelligence to activate the ship's tractor beam and re-park the smaller ship back on the derelict ship. The hijacker and first of the three parties on the ship is soon revealed to be none other than Argit, who claims to possess the single most dangerous device in the universe, the Anihilaarg. According to legend, there once was a race known as the Contemelia whose favorite hobby was jumping from universe to universe, scaring the locals and if they came to dislike it, it would be destroyed by the Anihilaarg. While the Contemelia has long since been wiped out, this ship and its secret weapon are still well in existence. While Ben isn't entirely sure the weapon exists, a Incursean war ship captained by Emperor Milleous arrives and attaches itself to the derelict ship. The gathered group splits up to deal with the Incurseans. Ben teams with Argit, the Vreedles team with each other, and Rook goes on his own. Capturing all the Incurseans, Argit, Ben, and Rook arrive on the bridge, where Argit reveals that he was hired by Milleous to find the Anihilaarg. Argit also reveals that the Vreedle Brothers found him and forced him to hand over the Anihilaarg and now they're escaping to Earth in their ship. Ben and Rook chase after them, unwisely leaving Argit in charge of the Incurseans. The Incurseans overpower Argit and give chase to the Vreedle Brothers, with Ben shooting them both down in front of Mr. Smoothy. In the resulting dog pile for the Anihilaarg, the doomsday device is activated. Left with no other choice, Ben turns into Alien X, just as the universe destroying energy pulse is fired off from the device. As they watch the universe being destroyed, Ben is able to convince Serena and Bellicus to let him use Alien X to recreate the universe. Aside from a few minor differences, the trio is successful in making a identical copy of the universe. Believing the device is a dud, The Vreedle Brothers destroyed it and Rook takes Argit into custody. The two Plumbers and con-man go for smoothies as Ben tries to explain that the device in fact did go off and he used Alien X to remake the universe. Rook and Argit believe that Ben instead suffered from a panic induced hallucination. Ben still thinks something is different and it is shown that the Mr Smoothy building and logo have been altered. Major Events * Alien X, Argit, the Vreedle Brothers, Bellicus, Serena and Milleous make their Omniverse debuts. *Ben recreates the destroyed universe with the help of Bellicus and Serena. *The Anihilaarg is destroyed and the remains taken into Plumber custody. Omnitrix Alien Debut *Alien X (Omniverse debut) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Plumbers **Magister Patelliday (cameo) **Other Plumbers (cameo) *Bellicus (first re-appearance) *Serena (first re-appearance) Neutral *Argit (first re-appearance) Villains *Vreedle Brothers (first re-appearance) **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Incurseans (first re-appearance) **Milleous **Incursean Soldiers *Solid Plugg (cameo) Aliens Used *Crashhopper *Grey Matter (accidental transformation, intended alien was Rath) *Spidermonkey *NRG *Alien X (first re-appearance) Quotes Errors *When Ben is about to turn into NRG, he dials the bottom of the Omnitrix screen instead of dialing on the Omnitrix screen. *After Alien X transformed back to Ben, Argit's design was incomplete. *In a scene, Ben's t-shirt from behind the jacket is completely green. *When Grey Matter touches the Tractor Ray, a detail of his hand is grey instead of green. Naming and Translations Allusions *The title of this episode is a reference to the book So Long and Thanks for All the Fish, being the fourth book of the The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy series by Douglas Adams, in which the dolphins leave the Earth because it is going to be destroyed - much like the universe is destroyed in the episode. Trivia *This episode aired in Canada on October 6th, 2012. *This episode aired in Australia on October 14th, 2012. *The episode was unlocked in the Brazilian and Latin American game Ben 10 Hack on October 9th, 2012 and become available in Cartoon Network Website. In October 15th, 2012 the episode aired regularly. *Cartoon Network Asia accidentally labeled this episode as Trouble Helix on their website. *Grey Matter makes a reference to Star Trek by saying, "Warp drive, communications, ahh tractor beam!" *Octagon Vreedle makes a reference to Dirty Harry with the classic line "Do I feel lucky?" *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Professor Paradox is well aware of the events of this episode.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/395612930428653773 *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Primus was erased by the Anihilaarg.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/425375539776214788 *While crashing, Rhomboid's shout is similar to Disney's Goofy's signature yell. *This episode leads to the events of Universe Vs. Tennyson. *According to Matt Wayne, the script for the episode came together very late, but its production number has always been 004. Chronologically, the episode is set after It Was Them.http://ben10.englishboard.net/t130p290-qa-with-matt-wayne#6086 *This episode is very similar to the Doctor Who episode The Big Bang, as it involved the heroes attempting to prevent the universe from being destroyed, failing to do so, then instead recreating a copy of the universe to replace the destroyed one. References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Episodes Written by Len Uhley Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba